


The Bodyguard

by samcroqueen



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Online Roleplay, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: In the wake of  Ultron's destruction of Sokovia Elizabeth Stark finds herself jetting off to England for the grand opening of Stark industries first of many research centres, The One condition her brother gives her is that she has a bodyguard accompany her everywhere no acceptions. Enter Robb David and police Sergent tasked with being her protective shadow.(Based off an active Roleplay currently underway on Facebook with my Roleplay partnerVęrgıl Spårđå)





	1. Touchdown

_Elizabeth)_

She's disembarking from the plane when the first flashes from surrounding cameras begin to go off, having been on English soil for less than 10 minutes before the harassment from the press had begun. The few sympathetic flight staff had done their best to get her off the plane and into the airport, making a sort of lined escort as she and her assistant gathered up their luggage.

" not even here 15 minutes and I'm over this rubbish" Elizabeth muttered more to herself than her assistant.

Tony had warned her it would be like this, with the Teams new fame, constant news coverage as well as the recent incident in Sakovia, he had warned her the press would turn.

She's ten feet ahead of her assist before the poor girl notices her leaving.

"Miss Stark! We're supposed to wait..." she yells out, desperately trying to keep up with Elizabeth as she matched her way through the airport and towards the exit.

The cold blast of English winter air a welcome reprieve from the chaos and noise of the airport, she clutches her jacket tightly around her shoulders as she reaches out to signal for a cab, in no mood to wait for their official transportation to arrive and collect them.

 

 

_(Robb)_

"The Eagle has landed."   
  
Confirmation that their newest client had safely landed soft called through the earpiece. Ocean blue eyes looked out the windshield as the big black armoured SUV's engine roared to life. Elizabeth Stark, sister to Tony Stark, heir to millions and gifted with intelligence just like their father. She was a priority. To keep safe and out of harm's deadly claws.   
  
It was a job that Robb David did well. He lived and breathed for this job. Pulling out of the parking spot he had seen fit to sit and wait for the client to arrive, Robb drove to the front of the airport.   
  
"Lone Wolf is stalking the front parameter of the airport, waiting for pickup." Robb alerted his crew about his whereabouts.   
  
"The Eagle has strayed. Again the Eagle has strayed."   
  
Shit... Putting the vehicle in park Robb rushed out of the car to search for her. Luckily it didn't take long, having almost collided with her as soon as she stepped foot out of the airport. With an air of grace, Robb moved beside her carefully taking Elizabeth by the elbow to guide her to the awaiting car.   
  
"This way ma'am." He softly instructed her as he leads her to the backseat. Deep blue eyes looking everywhere but towards the woman. Once she was secure in the vehicle he crossed the front and got into the driver's seat.   
  
"Lone Wolf has received the Eagle." Was all he said into the earpiece as he pulled off. Her assistant was to ride with another one of his crew, she wasn't as much of importance as Elizabeth which was sad to say.   
  
"My name is Robb David. I've been assigned to be your bodyguard during your time here. There are rules that must be followed if I am to keep you safe." Robb started off as he glanced back at the woman from the rearview mirror. "I can't have you running off. If I don't know where you are I cannot come to you if you need me. Is that understood, ma'am?" Though his tone was stern there was still a softness to him.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

The sudden hand on her elbow has Elizabeth jerking away violently at the sudden contact, wary and on high alert of people touching her or moving into her space, behind her Megan is ushered away to another car, the few agent in front of them dressed in suits only serving to relax her slightly as she is directed into the backseat of the black SUV.  
  
"This is highly unnecessary" she finally spoke her accent an odd mix of British and American, the result of growing up in England but being American.  
  
It had been her brother's idea to hire security outside of their usual company, it was getting harder now to find unbiased and natural parties who could be trusted, it seemed Ritch that he could go wherever he pleased but she was forced to endure such restrictions, she wasn't a moron.   
  
Elizabeth can't help but scoff lightly at her new company's words  
  
"I don't do rules," she said, for a moment catching his eye in the rearview mirror, quickly directing her gaze to back out the window

 

 

_(Robb)_

"You may think it's unnecessary but it's painfully obvious that the contract holder deemed it very necessary." He countered her remark without missing a beat. Robb was quick-witted and a quick thinker. It worked well with his job and personality. The moment their eyes met briefly Robb's gaze softened. "And it's the very thing that can get you killed."   
  
It was a warning. As long as she followed his lead she would be fine, but having her fight against him would make the experience that much more difficult. Getting a confirmation that the second vehicle was in route behind them, the man relaxed a little. His eyes scanned every corner and platform whilst still maintaining on the road perfectly.   
  
The silence in the car was deafening. Though it was so quiet it was very loud within the small space. "What brings you to England, ma'am?" He asked casually whilst glancing back at her again from the tiny mirror above them. At that moment he also took the opportunity to check behind them. The route was clear and drop off would be a cake walk.   
  
Coming to a stop at a red light, Robb watched diligently for any danger. Their ETA to the hotel was five minutes. And anything could happen within that five fatal minutes.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

Elizbeth turns her attention to her phone, already blowing up with messages and emails, she had hoped things would be handled well in her absence and she'd only been gone 24 hours but even that was enough time for chaos to erupt but in the laboratories and amongst her students, a situation she'd have to rectify the first chance she could get a hold of a computer and didn't have someone dictating her every move.   
  
The surrounding scenery is becoming more familiar as they drive further into the city, her head resting against the cool glass of the window, silently watching the drops of rain trail down the window, the silence in the car is deafening and hangs thick like a wet blanket.  
  
His voice snaps her from her daydream suddenly  
  
"Home," she says it quietly to herself before coughing awkwardly   
  
"Work, I'm opening a new science research school/centre" She explained cooly keeping her eyes trained out the window.  
  
Work was the excuse, a good one but an excuse none the less. She'd have jumped at any opportunity to get out of New York, away from the press and the threats and her brothers looming presence, his guilt.  
  
Here she felt she could breathe again

 

 

_(Robb)_

Robb could see the conflict within her as she answered immediately, though he barely caught the one word. Home. Was he from here? Interesting seeing how she was none other than Tony Stark's sister. Her excuse of work caused the corners of his eyes to crease as he smiled. It was an excuse he used often himself when it came to the subject of settling down and having a family of his own.   
  
Work came first. He didn't have time to find a woman to settle down with. Being a full-time PPO and RaSP on top of being a full-time guardian to his nephew and nieces. There just wasn't time. And it was an easy excuse. "Ahh. That's very thoughtful of you to do for the youth and those with a dying love for science." He complimented before pulling off once the light changed.   
  
"I'll be escorting you to and from locations you need to go, as well as shadowing you from a distance. So don't worry about me breathing down your neck." He informed Elizabeth before talking into his earpiece.  
  
"ETA of the Eagle's nest four minutes and forty seconds."   
  
"Copy."  
  
Pulling up to the hotel front door, Robb took a moment to look around the surrounding area before exiting the vehicle. Crossing the front of the SUV he reached the back in a few long strides. Opening the door he offered her his hand to help her out of the backseat. Once she had both feet firmly planted on the ground he guided her inside with his hand barely brushing the small of her back. "Let's get you inside, ma'am."

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

His comment about her work has a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
A small sigh of relief escapes her as the car finally rolls to a stop in front of the hotel, the prospect of a hot shower and a change of clothes is a welcoming thought as the car door opens and a hand is offered to her.   
  
Accepting his hand she holds steady as she slips out of the car, heels touching down on the wet pavement.  
  
She allows him to guide her into the hotel a small shiver running through her as they step inside and are enveloped in warmth, his hand at her back a comforting reassurance as they move towards the Elevator.  
  
"wait!" she reaches out a hand to Robb's arm to stop him  
  
Turning back around to the way they came, hesitating a moment, shoulders stiff as an identical black SUV pulls up in front of the Hotel, shoulders relaxing slightly as she watches her assistant clamber from the back of the car and quickly entering the hotel, the young girl hurrying to catch up with Elizabeth who turns back to face Robb   
  
"She goes where I go, no exceptions," she tells him

 

 

_(Robb)_

 Robb hadn't expected her to abruptly spin on a dime to go back to the front door. He was quick to catch up to her seeing why she headed back outside. Only when the other car pulled up and the woman, Elizabeth's assistant, crawled out of the back did he realize what she was doing. Watching the pair of women he nodded his head as a form of greeting. "Robb David." He introduced himself with a small smile.   
  
At her demand that her assistant goes everywhere she went, Robb could only oblige and accept the responsibility of the other woman. "As you wish, ma'am. Come on. Let's get you two settled then." He coaxed trying to make sure they reached the appropriate room.   
  
Upon entering the elevator Robb took a post in front of them to block the doors just in case. "Lone Wolf is dropping The Eagle and The Owl off at their nests." He informed through his comms as they rode the elevator up.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

"I feel as though I might suddenly grow wings or such if they keep referring to us as bloody birds" Megan giggled to Elizabeth, the younger girl trying to hide her laughter from their serious companion  
  
Elizabeth also trying to stifle her laughter hid her face behind her hand as she tried to regain her professional composure. Of her three assistants back home, Megan was Elizabeth's favourite the young girl had started out as a student and had quickly become an essential part of Elizabeth's life. Aside from her own brother Megan was the only one capable of handing Elizabeth in the mists of a panic attack or Anxiety attack, the girl was a saving grace.   
  
"we uh..have 4 hours before we have to be at the Research centre, which should be ample time to get everything ready" Megan explained, handing over the small Ipad she'd been carrying, to Elizabeth.   
  
"I wish we could do this without the speech" Elizabeth groaned, pulling a pair of glasses from her pocket, as she squinted down at the screen "I hate public speaking" she muttered quietly, handing back the Ipad as the elevator came to a stop.

 

 

_(Robb)_

"My apologies, miss. No offence they are only code names." Robb apologized whilst looking over his shoulder to Megan. A kind yet amused glint flashed in his eyes and his smile that he offered to both women. His mother had always said he was a lady killer with that little grin of his and those ocean blues.  
  
He was sure they would hit the floor if they knew he was a billionaire of old money yet held a damned good but dangerous job while raising his late sister's kids. He was a badass with a heart of gold.   
  
Hearing the women laugh comforted him in a way that reminded him of his nieces. Giggling over such silly things, or little inside jokes between the two. Robb had to point out Elizabeth had a rather attractive laugh while her counterpart had an adorable giggle.   
  
Listening into their conversation as they waited to exit the elevator, he quietly relayed the information to his colleagues so they could prepare for another rendezvous to the Research Centre. Robb could hear the dread in her voice along with the anxiety. Struggling with his own anxieties and watching Clara experience them at the sweet age of 11. He felt for Elizabeth.   
  
"I'm sure you'll do beautifully, ma'am. Don't stress over it because you can do anything." He reassured her as he caught her eyes from looking over his shoulder to her. Robb's mother called him a rarity in men. A once in a lifetime opportunity. A diamond amongst a bunch of stones. Nodding his head to her Robb offered her a little wink and a playful grin. The doors then opened and he exited the elevator. Eyes up he was back on alert looking out for dangers that the women couldn't see.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

 Elizabeth is taken aback by his words as Megan guides both of them out of the Elevator and into the hallway, an embarrassing warmth and colour filling her cheeks as he smiles at her, a small part of her glad her brother wasn't here to tease her about it.  
  
The short walk down the hallway is occupied by Megan's quiet chatter  
  
"Did you bring the...thing?" she asks quietly, nodding down at the bag that hung from Elizabeth's arm  
Elizabeth Swatt's her arm in an attempt to quiet her as Robb opens the door and ushers them in.  
  
"Tony wouldn't let me leave without it, would have shoved it down my thought had it been possible" Elizabeth replied quietly, drawing the bag closer to her person as they took in the room, desperately trying to distract her thoughts away from the firearm stowed away in the black handbag  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm taking a nap, I know you're used to flying here every other weekend but I'm not used to the jetlag" Megan teased, stretching out her arms and yawning

 

 

_(Robb)_

 After getting them inside the room Robb bids the women farewell and informed them that he would be just outside. Within the four hours of standing outside Elizabeth's door, he exchanged texts with his brother, asking about the kids. An incoming call lights up his screen it was Jonn. "Hello?"  
  
"Uncle Robb! Guess what!?" It was Tristan.   
  
"Hey, little man. What?"   
  
"I won a game of football at school today!" Tristan told his uncle excitedly. Robb couldn't help but softly chuckle, pride swelling in his chest.   
  
"Oh yeah? I'm proud of you Tristan. Before long you'll be in the big leagues." He softly praised his nephew. "Hey, where are your sisters?"   
  
"Ballet practice."   
  
"Good. Okay, I have to work little man. Put your Uncle Jonn on. Tristan, I'm really proud of you, love you."   
  
"Okay. I love you too." There was a shuffling before Jonn answered.   
  
"What's up, mate?"   
  
"Be sure they get to bed at a decent hour."  
  
"Right, right. Be careful out there, yeah?"   
  
"I will."   
  



	2. Chaos

_(Robb)_

Four hours later they were at the Research Centre. The trip there was successful and safe. It was leading up to the moment of Elizabeth's speech. He knew she was anxious, having seen it the moment they pulled up to the doors. Seeing her coming from the back of the stage she almost took his breath away. Smiling she looked professional and like she had the whole world in the palm of her hand. Like she knew what she wanted. But the fear and anxiety were still shining brightly in her eyes.   
  
Watching her stop to meet his gaze briefly he nodded to her with a gentle expression upon his features. Duking her head she went to go up the steps to the stage without looking at him again. Just before she passed him Robb reached out taking her by the elbow gently. Leaning down so only she could hear him, blues met warm brown.   
  
"You've got this. Just breathe. I'll be right here." He reassured her softly even going as far to lightly squeeze her elbow before letting his hand fall from her. "Go on now. Knock em out, kid." He grinned down at her.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

 They had made it to the Research centre without incident and without trouble, the car ride had been silent as Robb drove and Megan napped, Elizabeth to wound up and anxious to do anything but repeatedly squeeze the life out of the black stress ball she held, the loud music from her headphones doing nothing to distract her as they pulled up and were escorted inside.   
  
Some quick photos are taken before she's being set up with a small chest microphone and being lead towards the stage, Her nerves starting to get the best of her as she stands beside Robb, stress ball still clutched in hand, her left leg bouncing nervously as she waited to walk on stage.   
  
Its only Robb's presence that is stopping her from completely losing her shit, She wished it was Tony giving the speech, he was the one they all loved she was just the backstage girl.   
  
One of the managers gives her the signal she's been dreading, walking towards the stage a soft hand at her elbow stops her and she looks back to see him smiling at her.

  
 _"You've got this. Just breathe. I'll be right here." He reassured her softly even going as far to lightly squeeze her elbow before letting his hand fall from her. "Go on now. Knock em out, kid." He grinned down at her._  
  
Bolstered by his confidence in her she shoots him a quick unsure smile before pushing forward and confidently striding onstage, loud clapping following her as she stands centre stage, smiling brightly and she looked out at the crowd of students, researchers and staff, she squeezes the stress ball again.   
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today... I'll try to keep this short and I know your all dying to get out to the lunch stands outside" a few people in the crowd laugh, quickly settling down again  
  
"Today we further take steps to expand our knowledge and brighten our futures and the lives of others" she pauses and takes a slight step forward   
  
"Today we open the first of what I hope will be many schools, research institutes and education centres, dedicated to the expansion of science and knowledge"  
  
The crowd claps for a few moments before quieting down again, Elizabeth smiles again slightly more relaxed than when she had first walked on stage.  
  
"I grew up here, went to school here, lived here for many years so I feel its only fitting that I take a few steps into giving back to this community" "As of today thanks to My brother, myself and Stark Industries we....I am proud to tell you that all of your student debt has been cleared, all projects, research and investigation were undertaken under the roof of this institute will be covered by our foundation!"   
  
There is an uproar of cheers and clapping, deafening all other noise around her, she can't help the ear-splitting grin that crosses her face as the head of the institute joins her on stage, hand outstretched to shake her own.

 

 

_(Robb)_

Just as he suspected Elizabeth did a beautiful job with her speech. It was short but meaningful, informative and sweet. Ocean blues scanned stage and surrounding area like a hawk. Looking for possible danger. Every now and then he would relay messages between his colleagues over the comms. The job was easy.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
As the crowd went into an uproar of excitement over the privileges they would now have access to equipment for their projects, it left an opening. A fatal one. Over to sound of the crowd, the first shot was silenced, it wasn't until the head of the institute got hit first. Still standing with his grip tight around Elizabeth's hand his head now had a gaping hole. Blood, brain matter, and bone splattered over the woman next to him and the wall behind them. Soon his legs gave and the corpse hit the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
It was deadly quiet for a split second. Robb's heart stopped at the sight. It took less than one skipped heartbeat before he was in action. Strong legs pushed him forward just as the crowd went into a full-blown panic. Rushing the stage Robb snatched Elizabeth up by the wrist yanking her toward his chest just as another bullet whizzed by their heads. Adrenaline-fueled his veins as he ran to the back of the stage with her in tow.   
  
Gore covered her and the raw fear and panic in her eyes honestly made him scared for the first time on the job. Several more shots rang out, piercing through the walls. It was a very high calibre weapon. "Elizabeth listen to me." He started by taking her face in his hands. She was going into a panic attack. "I need you to take a few breaths, calm yourself. Listen to me carefully. I'm going to leave you, listen to me Elizabeth." His tone changed, stern and authoritative. "I'm going to draw the fire away, I want you to get out in the hall. Once in the hall taking a right following all the way to the end. Then take a left. Six doors down on the right go into that room. There is a desk in the back right corner with a cabinet. Get inside it. Do not come out until I come to get you. Do you understand?"   
  
Another bullet exploded a chunk of the wall above their heads. "Go!" He yelled before leaving her. Coming to the edge of the wall he peaked to see where the shots were coming from. Several bodies littered the floor, all dead. Luckily the rest got out mostly unscathed. It was the flash of a scope on the roof of the adjacent building that caught his immediate attention.   
  
"I've got a sniper on the roof of the building to our south. High calibre. Multiple casualties but the Eagle is safe." He called over the comms before darting across the stage just barely missed getting hit. Robb's heart was beating wildly in his chest, blood covering his steady hands. "I'm going to enga-" "Threat eliminated." What? Taking a closer look he noticed the shooter hanging limply just over the edge of the roof, blood already staining the ledge. Who had gotten up there so fast? Was there another sniper they weren't aware of?   
  
None of them saw or knew about the ghost that hid a mile from the building. Cold dead blue eyes looking through the scope. The mission was complete. Target eliminated. Quietly and quickly the Super Soldier packed up his Soviet Sniper Rifle with untraceable ammunition and disappeared once more.   
  
Robb didn't have time to think too hard on the turn of events as he bolted out into the hall to go fetch Elizabeth. Just as he instructed her to, he found her in the cabinet shaking like a leaf and crying. Carefully he pulled her out. They needed to leave before any kind of comfort could be shown. Quickly guiding her away to the cars they sped off to the hotel. Getting her inside Robb finally stopped once they were safe within the walls of her room. Signing he pulled her into his chest holding her close. Pressing his lips into her sticky hair he shushed her softly. It was very unprofessional the position they were in but he knew she needed something to ground her.   
  
His embrace was warm and comforting. Strong yet gentle. Whispering soft words into her ear Robb did his best to calm down the distraught woman.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

As well as things had gone, it can only take a second for them to turn.  
  
One moment she's smiling and shaking the hand of the dean of the school, the next her vision is smeared in red, a thick wet substance coats the majority of her face and body, she can all but taste the blood in her mouth and can smell the tell tail tang of copper.   
  
The hand that had been shaking hers just moments before, gives a final tremor before the body attached to it falls to the floor, what little she can see through the haze of blood is enough to freeze the blood in her veins, words caught in her throat like a cancerous lump. There's no scream, no call for help just nothing, just silence.   
  
She doesn't know how she gets from the middle of the stage to the back of the stage, though the haze Robb's voice is clear, concise, she must nod her head in understanding because the warmth on her face from his hands disappear as does the rest of him.  
  
It feels like a lifetime before she reaches the back room, the cabinet she climbs into is similar to the ones back in her lab in New York, big enough for large equipment, big enough for a couple of adults playing hide and seek when they should be working.   
  
She hadn't felt herself start to cry let alone shake until Robb's strong arms are pulling her from her hiding position and into his chest.  
  
What had been terror before now turns to anger as she all put shoves his arms away from her persons, frantically wiping at the still wet blood and brain tissue on her face.  
  
"GOD DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screams, stumbling away from him, hands clutched in the wet fabric of her sweater, the black fabric doing little to hide to disguise the blood as her hands come away freshly soaked in the substance.   
  
Wracked by anger, hands shaking not in distress but in raw hot anger, she holds a hand up in warning as she feels him try to approach her   
  
"Please don't touch me!" she cried out, grabbing the bench behind her for support

 

 

_(Robb)_

He hadn't expected this reaction of pure rage. Without a word, he backed off. Taking a few steps back towards the door to give her space, Robb stayed silent as she tried collecting herself. "A different sniper took the shooter out. We're taking control over the scene before Interpol gets their hands on it." He heard over the comms.   
  
"Copy that. I'll take the post with the Eagle until further instruction." He informed softly before letting his deep gaze settle on the woman.   
  
"Ma'am, let's get you cleaned up." He offered carefully whilst gesturing to the toilet so she could go take a shower. From their embrace, the front of his uniform was bloodied. Crimson staining the white button up, the sticky dark gore smeared across the left side of his neck and jaw as well as his mouth from having her so close to him. The both of them looked like they walked straight out of a horror film.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

 She counts 58 green tiles on the left wall before her hands stop shaking and her breathing levels out, trying to ignore the feeling of the blood drying against her skin, 32 black contrast tiles.  
  
3 minutes 48 seconds, she counts them as her legs finally feel steady enough to let go of the grey bench, smears of red on the pristine surface.  
  
"I want to go home" she says finally, eyes flat almost lifeless as she finally reacknowledges Robb's presence in the room, her stomach threatens to turn on her as she takes in his appearance, his own face smeared with the blood she too wore, his white shirt ruined, the lump in her throat threatens to return as she looks him over, its not his blood thank god.  
  
Fists clench, unclench as she fights to keep her emotions under control, this is not the place to breakdown, too open, too public god she just wants to go home.  
  
"I'll call my brother.....Organise for Megan to go back to New York" she says quietly "She'll be safer back home..... I can't......I don't want her to see me like this" she sighed motioning to her dishevelled appearance.  
  
"If you could organise for a car... to come around back... away from the press" she avoids his gaze, avoids looking at home altogether, can't bear to look at his blood-soaked clothes.   
  
"Please take me home" she all but pleaded

 

 

_(Robb)_

Robb notices her eyes flickering around the room. Her fingers tapping in a rhythm that he assumed was counting. Knowing that Clara uses the same tactic to calm her anxiety, to ground herself. He stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt her. Finally, she steeled her nerves just enough to finally face him, her plea echoing loudly in his ears. She was struggling and it was hard to not cross the room to gather her back up in his arms. The need to help her was becoming overwhelming.   
  
He understood where she was coming from. Not wanting anyone to see the rawness of trauma. To hide away from the public so they couldn't see just how broken you really are. "As you wish, ma'am. Go get cleaned up while I make arrangements."   
  
Leaving her to freshen up and change, Robb left to the car fetching out the emergency bag from the trunk of the SUV. Returning to her room he could hear the shower going, so he quickly wiped the blood from his skin with a wet hand cloth from the kitchen sink. Quickly he changed from his bloodied uniform into a pair of civilian clothes. Just as Elizabeth stepped from the bedroom Robb was in the process of slipping on a shirt. His bare muscular back exposed to her as well as the tattoo of a large tree crawling up his spine.   
  
The ink was detailed as if it came straight from a painting. A large wolf, Fenrir The Great Wolf, sat at the base of the tree and two ravens shared a branch, Huginn and Muninn. A few names were scrawled across his pale skin in old Celtic in various places amongst the branches. Hearing her behind him Robb didn't turn to look at her knowing she had seen his back.   
  
"The car is waiting. Ready when you are, ma'am."

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

The shower does little to wash the blood from her skin, the water at her feet pooling pink as is swirled down the drain, the majority of her skin still coated in a think layer of red.  
  
Her face was tinged pink, light smears at her neck and around her hairline, the water had woken her up made her alert, and at least there wasn't brain stuck to the side of her face any more. She could wait for a proper shower.  
  
Most of her outfit had been salvageable, she'd rather wear bloodied clothes than face the cold in the few clean articles she had found.   
  
Shoes in hand, she tries to leave the room as quietly as possible, skidding to a halt in the doorway at the sight of Robb's bare back, biting back a noise of surprise at the intricate tattoo that covered his back.   
  
"I'm ready" she answered quietly, slipping on her shoes and depositing the ruined blood-soaked sweater in a nearby trashcan as she moved towards the door

 

 

_(Robb)_

Gathering his duffel bag just to sling it over his shoulder, Robb turned to let his eyes settle on her. Pink still stained her skin. Was it from her scrubbing so hard or was blood still coating her flesh? He didn't think he wanted the answer. "Come on." He stayed quiet as he leads them through the back to the waiting SUV. Neither of them heard the soft shutters of a camera within the parking garage. Nor didn't they know they would be making the news shortly.   
  
Getting Elizabeth into the vehicle, he got into the front before pulling off. "Where am I going, ma'am?" He asked as he peeked back at her from the rearview like before. Once she gave him an address Robb didn't say another word as they took the roads to her home.   
  
Within twenty minutes of their drive, his phone started to vibrate. It was from Clara. "I have to take this, my apologies." He told Elizabeth before answering the phone. A panicked young girl's voice came from the speakers in the car. "Uncle R-Robb.. Were y-you.." Before she could finish her sentence the girl was sobbing. With a soft sigh, he regretted not being there for his niece.   
  
"Hey now. Don't you worry about anything. I'm fine, love. Turn off the TV. You know you're not allowed to watch the news."   
  
"But I saw you almost get shot... I saw the man die... There is a picture of you and a lady.." She whimpered before sniffling.   
  
"Clara. Turn the television off. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. Pictures?"   
  
"Yeah of you and a brunette lady getting into a car.."   
  
Someone saw them... Fantastic. Looking in the rearview he watched for a moment looking for anyone tailing them. "Why aren't you in school?" Robb asked.   
  
"I had a bad episode this morning... Uncle Jonn said I didn't have to go.. Am I in trouble..?"   
  
"No, love. We've already had this discussion. Are you okay? I'll be home when I can, darling."   
  
"Y-Yeah.." She murmured with a shuddering sigh. "Love, Jonn is calling. Let me see what he wants. I'll be home soon and we can talk then, yeah? I love you."   
  
"Okay... Love you too.." the line went dead before another voice came from the speakers.   
  
"You alright, mate?" Jonn asked carefully. "Yeah. Clara just called. Where are you?" Robb asked as he occasionally looked back at Elizabeth to check on her and to make sure they weren't being followed.   
  
"Had to run to the store. Clara wanted ice cream and just saw the news. Everything alright?" Jonn continued, it was clear from the background noise that he was walking back to the house. "She saw the news calling me in a panic. Everything is fine. I'll be home when I can. Take care of the kids."   
  
"Trying my best. Stay safe out there. Come home, yeah?"   
  
"See you soon." Robb ended the call then sighed heavily. Worry caused his brows to furrow and his forehead to crease. Running his palm over his jaw Robb tried settling his own anxieties as they drew near to her home.

 

 

_(Elizabeth)_

 Out of respect for his Privacy Elizabeth tires to block out most of his phone conversation, only picking up bits and pieces. His calm demeanour and soothing voice remind her of the way her mother had calmed her as a child and quelled Tony's tantrums.  
  
"You should go home to your family" she speaks quietly from the backseat as he ends his call, eyes focused out the window as she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her own mobile phone, the device's screen splattered with droplets of blood, the phone finally stops vibrating having not stopped since they'd started driving, the interface littered with notifications and messages.   
  
Reluctantly she redials the top number, the phone ringing once before being answered   
  
"Beth!, Jesus I've been calling!" Elizabeth can picture her brother as clear as if he were standing beside her, hair messed a pained expression on his face, probably pacing if she knows anything.   
  
"I've been... preoccupied" she's too tired to have this conversation she thinks pinching the bridge of her nose  
  
"I want you to take the next flight and come home! it isn't up for discussion" she shouldn't have called him, neither of them are going to come off the phone happy with the results   
  
"I really don't want to think about getting on a plane right now Tony......" she trails off, the old grey stone house slowly coming into view on the hill "I'll call you when I've slept, showered, processed I... You understand.." she sighs, Tony mirroring his sisters sigh on the other end of the phone, of course, he understood.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth," he says with a sigh, she manages a small smile but still finds herself biting the inside of her cheek at his words   
"I love you too," she tells him, quickly disconnecting the call and switching off the phone altogether.

 

 

_(Robb)_

Her words caused him to glance back at Elizabeth. He couldn't, not until his job was done. Parting his lips to speak Robb was cut off by her answering her cell. From what he could hear it was her brother. He could tell that Tony was frantic by how fast and loud he was being, but she was tired. It being clear as day in her voice and expression.   
  
Once her phone call ended they had come to the front of the house. Parking in the drive, Robb turned to look at her from the front seat. "You should go home to your family." He repeated the words she had told him earlier. Offering her a soft understanding smile, he nodded his head in the direction of the house.   
  
"We're here, ma'am." Exiting the vehicle he crossed the front to open the backdoor for her. Offering Elizabeth his hand just like the few times before, he helped her carefully exit the vehicle. Just as before his hand settled to grace the small of her back guiding her inside.   
  
"Welcome home, ma'am." He whispered to her letting her settle.


	3. Home

_(Elizabeth)_

 It seems only fitting that he would throw her own words back at her, the idea of travelling back to America only to have Tony fuss and bother over her really just didn't tick her boxes of things she was in a hurry to get done, she loved her brother god knows he is her world but the man could be as over-bearing as a mamma bear.  
  
The adrenalin that had been fuelling her was beginning to wane and with each passing moment, she could feel the beginning of a horrendous anxiety attack, the events of the day finally catching up to her. When Robb finally opens her door and held his hand out to her she takes it almost obediently, unsure of whether she'll make it into the house on her own, the shaking in her legs already beginning to set in as he leads both of them into the large house, the reassuring, comforting smell of home assaulting her senses the moment she steps through the door.   
  
"Please make yourself at home" she stuttered  
Once through the threshold, and sure she can make it on her own she quickly puts distance between herself and her bodyguard, the hand that had been reassuringly pressed against her back moments ago suddenly felt like a branding iron against her skin.  
  
Later on when she's more composed she'll feel guilty for leaving him standing in the centre of the large kitchen in the mists of a house he knew nothing about, But she can feel the attack coming, boiling under her skin like a pot threating to boil over, the urge to be clean and be alone is the only thing propelling her away from the kitchen; she didn't want him to witness her so vulnerable, it takes effort not to take the staircase two steps at a time, all but sprinting to her bedroom at the end of the hall once on the top landing.  
  
Her skin feels ablaze as the heavy wooden door clicks shut behind her, her body a heavy mass of uncoordinated arms and legs as she strips the articles of clothing from her body leaving a bloody trail of clothes behind her and all but throwing herself into the white marble shower still dressed in her bloodstained undergarments.  
  
The scorching hot water pounds against her body as she allows herself to sink to the floor of the shower, the rushing sound of water drowning out any other noise, knees pressed tightly to her chest as sobs wrack her body, the water beneath her swirling dark red as the dried blood slowly disintegrated.   
  
An hour later and the hot water is finally becoming cold as the last of the soap suds disappear down the drain. The reflection of the person in the mirror Is not one that Elizabeth recognizes, body rubbed raw, her face and eyes swollen and red.  
  
Absentmindedly her Fingers trace the scar that begins at her shoulder and runs down the length of her back and across her hip, a jagged and ugly reminder that her life was still very much her own, that she was still very much alive.  
  
By the time she leaves her room the house has warmed up considerably, and all the lights are on (a bonus of having an AI monitoring the house and system), Barefoot she pads down the staircase, a grey cardigan draped over her arm, Black sweatpants sit low on her hips exposing the bottom half portion of scar tissue, the pink singlet she wore did little to hide her back, not that she had anything to be ashamed of let alone in her own home.

 

_(Robb)_

He could understand her not wanting to go back home to face her brother. Robb used to have a sister who was the same way, overbearing and very protective. Only.. she hadn't been able to protect herself. There were times Layla could be obnoxious with her title as the older sister, trying to make sure he and Jonn were doing as they were supposed to be.   
  
Robb could feel her shaking next to him. The anxiety made her eyes glassy and movements jerky. He didn't know just how deep the anxiety had it's holding on Elizabeth, but he had a good idea. Welcoming him into her home she then left the safety of his side leaving him in the kitchen alone.   
  
"Well then... Let's see." Robb mused to himself as he set off to find something to make for them. He knew a good home cooked meal made Clara feel better, so he would do the same. Maybe he could make her haggis? Something from his homeland. Searching cabinets and through a pantry Robb found what he needed, along with frozen beef for the meal.   
  
Going to the stove he found himself stumped. The technology is far too advanced for his tastes. "How do I turn it on..?" He asked himself only to just about jump out of his skin when a voice filled the room. Whipping his Glock from the holster hidden at his back he aimed ready to shoot. But no one was there.  
  
"Hello, sir. May I ask who you are?" It was an AI but Robb didn't know that.   
  
"Robb David." He replied carefully.   
  
"Sergeant Robb Samuel David. PPO for the RaSP. Heir to the David Estate and fortune. Your record is quite impressive Sergeant David." The AI listed his credentials. Lowering his weapon Robb looked around. "Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Friday. I'm the AI system Mr Stark installed into the home."   
  
"Okay..? How do you turn on the oven?"   
  
By the time Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen the house had warmed up and the lights were on while Robb cooked. Soft music played in the background. 70's and 80's rock. He was singing along to Rocketman by John Lennon as he moved about the kitchen. Her presence was known but ignored as he worked.   
  
Haggis, a savoury meat pudding accompanied by mashed potatoes and turnips paired with a whisky sauce. It was a traditional Scottish dinner, one that he grew up on. "I hope you're hungry, ma'am." He almost purred before turning to look at her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Swallowing hard his gaze travelled from her bare feet up to her eyes. Slowly he drank her in, noting the scar that she didn't try to hide from him. What had happened? Not letting his eye linger too long on the blemish he caught her gaze with his.   
  
A spellbound look darkened his eyes. Like he was entranced by her. Clearing his throat he looked away quickly to focus back on the food. "I'm taking you enjoyed your shower, ma'am?" He asked trying to break the tension.

 

_(Elizabeth)_

It hadn't taken Elizabeth to find Robb, the smell emanating from the kitchen piquing her interest, after the day they'd had food was exactly what. she needed

She entered the kitchen quietly and for a few minutes stood and watched as he moved around the kitchen, something about seeing him in the kitchen was just so dam domestic, it made her chest ache.

"Well I wasn't before but I am now," she said with a smile as he eventually turned around, eyes fixed on her, she can feel the colour rising to her cheeks again.

"It was hot..." she could have slapped herself for how she sounded, smiling awkwardly she moved to one of the cupboards and pulled out a set of plates and cutlery

"I'll uh set the table" she stuttered, trying to avoid catching his eye as she walked into the next room

 

_(Robb)_

Chuckling to himself Robb shook his head as she left to set the table. It had gotten a bit awkward but he found it entertaining instead. Watching her walk away until she passed the threshold of the dining room, he then let long a sigh.   
  
"Sergeant David, your heart rate has escalated rather quickly, are you in need of medical services?"  
  
"No. I'm fine, mate." He mused.   
  
Placing the food on the table Robb then took a seat across from Elizabeth. "Hope you enjoy my terrible cooking." He joked before placing food onto her plate before fixing his own.

 

_(Elizabeth)_

By the time Robb had seated himself at the table, Elizabeth had somehow managed to produce two glasses and a bottle of wine. Perched on her chair legs crossed and wet hair falling across her face as she pulled the cork from the bottle with a triumphant smile  
  
"I'm sure it will taste as good as it looks Sergeant" she smiled warmly from beneath the curtain of dark hair   
  
The first bite of food has her moaning low in her throat, surprised and taken aback by just how good it tasted.  
  
"I've had Haggis before... But this puts all those to bloody shame" she laughs honestly, glancing up quickly to meet his gaze

 

_(Robb)_

Robb was surprised to see the bottle of wine by the arch of his brow as he glanced from the bottle to the two glasses. One glass paired with the food wouldn't hurt nor hinder his skills. His title within the London Metropolitan Police Department coming from her lips caused his gaze to snap over to her. There had been plenty of women to call him by his title but none could compare to the way it fell from her lips. That little warm smile could have sent shivered down his spine. 'Be professional, mate. Knock it off.' He told himself as he took a seat.   
  
The sound that purred from Elizabeth caused him to choke on his wine. A few coughs later he cleared his throat before settling the glass down. Maybe wine wasn't a good idea being in the presence of a beautiful woman making those kinds of noises just because of food. Imagine the noises she'd make under him. 'Bloody hell Robb stop!' He scolded himself before grinning at her compliment.   
  
"I'm glad you enjoy it. It's my niece's favourite." He told her as their eyes met. The tension in the room was growing too thick for Robb's liking but he held fast and ate his food. Just as he was finishing his plate his phone began vibrating. It was his desk jockey of a partner.   
  
"Excuse me. I need to take this." He got up then answered the phone while disappearing into the kitchen.   
  
"Where are you and your client?"   
  
"She requested I take her to her childhood home. I'll send you coordinates."   
  
"The Boss has been riding my ass about the turn of events with your contract. He wants you to report to him immediately."   
  
"I'll give him my full report and any additional information he may need. Elizabeth needed time to cope with what happened today."  
  
"Oh, we're on a first name basis now? Careful David. Don't get to cosy with your client. I'll see you soon."   
  
With that, the line went dead. Sighing Robb ran a hand down the length of his face before settling his palm over his strong jaw. Taking a moment to collect himself he sent the coordinates to his partner then a quick few texts to his family letting them know he was okay and would be home soon. Pocketing his phone again Robb went back into the dining room with a small smile.   
  
"My apologies." Taking a seat he finished his food before taking the wine glass twirling the rich red liquid within the belly of the glass. Deep blue eyes shifted from the wine to Elizabeth, a dark glint filling those eyes. Desire stormed behind the colour of the ocean as well as resistance to allow those desires to bloom.

 

_(Elizabeth)_

Throughout the course of the meal, Elizabeth fights to keep her gaze on her plate or in her glass of wine but finds herself stealing glances at the man across from her.   
  
She tries to put the warm flush on her cheeks down to the wine she's slowly consuming, she knows better but she won't admit it at least not too herself, however much she wanted to.  
  
Her plate is empty by the time Robb is standing to answer his phone, his body language tense and unsettled as he moved to the next room   
  
"Miss Stark.." Fridays voice speaks from behind her   
"Yes Friday what is it" she addressed the A.I casually  
" Mr Stark wanted Me to inform you that Miss Megan is in the air and on her way home" a sigh of relief falls from her lips  
  
This was welcome news, for the past two hours Elizabeth had pushed the day's events to the back of her mind desperate to forget them even if only for a short while, even so, she was glad to hear her friend had made it our safe  
  
" thank you Friday, that will be all for tonight" a soft clicking noise followed as the A.I powered down for the night, leaving the two occupants of the house to themselves.  
  
"Its no problem Sergeant" she treasures him as he sits back down at the table. Quietly she finishes the remaining dregs of wine from her glass as she waits for him to clear his plate, she's quick to snatch up his plate and her own before he has the chance to do so  
  
" You cooked, I'll wash the dishes" there's a playful sternness to her voice as she takes their plates and disappears into the kitchen.


	4. Desire

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRF9TgkBCjc> _

_(_ _Robb)_

A noise of surprise mixed with an amused scoff parted his lips as he looked up to her when she took his plate. He may have cooked but he wasn't going to make her wash the dishes when it was his job to make her safe and comfortable. Downing the glass quickly Robb got up from his seat following behind her. By the time he had gotten into the kitchen, she was already filling the sink with water after rinsing the plates off.   
  
Maybe it was how domesticated she looked or maybe she looked exotic standing there doing such a normal chore, something caused him to react. He wasn't thinking, which was very particular of him since that's all he ever did. Like a wolf stalking a deer, Robb stalked over to her slowly. Standing right behind Elizabeth, though not allowing their bodies to touch, he reached from behind her to place the empty glass down. Robb was quite a bit taller than her, the top of her head reaching just below his chin. Lowering his head so his lips rested next to her ear, he took a few soft breaths before a soft low rumble parted his lips.  
  
"It's not very gentleman like of me to allow you to wash the dishes, ma'am. Here... Let me." He purred reaching around her waist to curl his left arm around her front to pull her back flush with his chest. Once she was against him Robb slipped his arm from her to wash the dishes around Elizabeth's frame. With a soft sigh, he turned his head to bury his nose into her wet locks. He enjoyed the scent coming from her. Subtle but tempting.   
  
"This isn't like me at all... I'm very professional with all of my clients. But you... I don't know what it is about you that's so different, love." He purred carefully into her ear as he continued to wash their dishes.

 

_(Elizabeth)_

Elizabeth laughs at his expression before disappearing into the kitchen, She pulls her still wet hair into a loose bun at the back of her neck as she waits for the sink to fill with water and as she rinses the plates before submerging them in the hot soapy water, humming some jazz tune to herself as she washed their cutlery. If Tony could see her now he'd probably make some joke about how domestic she looked, all she was missing was the 1950's housewife's outfit and apron, the thought of prancing around in Tony's mansion in such an outfit back in Malibu made her giggle.  
  
A comfortable silence fills the kitchen soft Jazz playing quietly as she picked another plate out of the hot water, her mind entirely on other matters, she doesn't notice when he enters the kitchen nor does she notice him as he stalks his way towards her, only when he's suddenly behind her and his face is right by hers does she jump in surprise, clutching a hand to her chest as she tries to control her breathing.  
"I'm perfectly capable of washing a fe...." A soft gasp falls from her lips cutting off her reply as his strong-arm wraps around her waist, all but pulling her flush against his chest. A shiver runs through her at the closeness between them, the rational part of her knows this is wildly inappropriate, that she should push him away, but she can't deny the feeling's coursing through her at having him pressed so close to her, her skin feels hot, breathing unsteady.  
  
His words make her squirm and ignite a fire inside her, the small amount of space between her hips and the kitchen sink isn't much but it's enough for her to turn around to face him, the height difference forcing her to look up at him, this battle of wills already seeming one-sided and he clearly had the upper hand.  
"Sergeant" she spoke, her voice all but a shaky whisper as she looked up at him

 

_(Robb)_

 Fuck... He was in for it the moment she turned to face him. Doe-like brown eyes innocently looking up to him, pouty lips parting to whisper the nickname she gave him. Robb Samuel David was in so much shit. This was highly unprofessional and inappropriate but he was lost in the moment. Blue hues drinking in the sight before him. Elizabeth might as well have been eating out of his palm. His boss would have his head if he knew just what went through Robb's mind about what he wanted to do to her.   
  
He would have Elizabeth. It was just a matter of when.   
  
"Robb." He purred darkly, his accent becoming thicker as his tone dropped a few octaves. Lips ghosting over her's, he was desperate for a taste. Knowing it wasn't the wine but his lack of sex life. Large hands placed themselves on either side of her hips onto the edge of the sink. Lowering himself more Robb reached up to tilt her head back by her chin. "Don't move." He softly demanded of her.   
  
Leaning forward just a bit more his nose touched the hollow of her throat. Slowly he trailed his nose up her neck until his lips met just under her jaw by her ear. "I'll leave you to it then, ma'am." He whispered before pulling back from her trembling body completely. Casting her one last glance Robb turned and left the kitchen.   
  
Fuck he was in soo much trouble with this one.

 

_(Elizabeth)_

She had died and gone to heaven she was sure of it. She craved to feel those full taunting lips against her own, she didn't care if it cost her her reputation. She was losing it, years of sexual pent up frustration throwing themselves at the first available attractive male, god if it was just that easy.  
  
Hands sliding up her own, the weight of hands that had pulled her to safety earlier in the day now resting tauntingly on her waist, she was in so much trouble and she knew it, couldn't deny it, wanted it.   
  
He ends it before either of them can take it further before they could cross that line. Robbs withdrawal leaves Elizabeth trembling against the bench, hands gripping the marble counter like a lifeline, she waits until she can no longer hear him in the room before she opens her eyes, heart thudding loudly in her chest.  
  
It takes longer than usual but she eventually calms down enough to finish washing their dishes and give the kitchen a quick going over the clock on the wall read 8:30 by the time she'd finished and turned off the lights.   
  
Space, they need space she thinks to herself, refilling her wine glass and grabbing her discarded cardigan from the dining room. They both just needed some space to cool down, sort themselves out, pretend it never happened easier said than done she thinks as she walks through the house and towards the study.   
  
Overhead lights click on automatically as she enters the room, illuminating the office space, her fathers Oak desk covered in unfinished papers from her last visit less than a month ago, everything exactly as she left it. The wine glass climes quietly as Elizabeth sets it down and picks up the discarded pair of glasses, sliding them on as she sits down behind the desk.

 

_(Robb)_

Leaving the kitchen Robb headed straight outside to the SUV. He needed fresh air to sort himself. And a much-needed cigarette. Opening the trunk where his duffel bag was. Yanking the big black bag over he fetched a pack of menthol cancer sticks from one of the side compartments along with a Zippo lighter. Once his cigarette was lit Robb sat in the back of the SUV to smoke. He needed to reflect on what he had just done.   
  
"You're a fucking idiot, mate.." he grumbled to himself before taking a drag. Exhaling the toxic smoke from his lungs, he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
If she chose to file a lawsuit against him, Robb was fucked. Not only could his actions be classified as sexual harassment but if she wanted to she could say he kidnapped her and held her hostage. Regardless if that was far from the truth. Elizabeth wouldn't do that, right? She seemed to want him as badly as he wanted her. Right? He hadn't read her body language wrong. No. There was no mistaking the innocent want in her warm brown eyes. The way she breathed his title as if he took her breath away. Her body arching into his wanted to be touched. Pouty full lips trembling to be kissed.   
  
No, he hadn't read anything wrong. Robb was sure of it.   
  
Finishing his cigarette he took his bag then locked up the car before going inside. Locking up he then set the bag down to do a parameter check. A habit of his. Even in his own home, Robb did a parameter check before going to bed. Once done he found himself a bathroom to shower and get cleaned up. Guilt slowly crept up as he stood under the shower head. He had prayed upon her whilst she was vulnerable... The events from earlier in the day. Sighing he finished showering then re-dressed into something more appropriate for sleep.   
  
It didn't take him long to find her in the study looking over papers. A pair of glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Elizabeth looked adorable wearing spectacles. Leaning up against the doorframe he knocked lightly three times to get her attention. "I wanted to wish you goodnight before I went to sleep, ma'am."

 

_(Elizabeth)_

Times flies when your having fun, or at least time flies when you're trying to Avoid you super hot attractive bodyguard who you should be totally professional with but somehow came super close to bumping uglies in the kitchen, yeah sure having fun. 

  
The building plans and calculations in front of her seem to blur together as her mind drifts to other places, to other people the wine certainly not helping the situation. He wanted her maybe as much as she wanted him, she was sure of it, maybe it was just all down to the high emotions of the day, perhaps it was just the stress getting to the both of them.  
  
She's so caught up in her own thoughts she doesn't see him appear in the doorway, just about jumping out of her skin as he knocked on the door.  
"Of course...thank you" she spoke breathlessly, still a little spooked   
"Sleep well Sergeant David, I shall see you in the morning" she pushed her glasses back up and offered him a small smile

 

_(Robb)_

 Robb noticed he had startled her, which he offered her an apologetic smile. Nodding he pushed himself off the doorframe ready to leave to his room. "Call me Robb, ma'am. Sleep well." He told her softly before disappearing off to his room.   
  



End file.
